Accidentally in love
by StraySky
Summary: Cloud and Vincent are roommates on a boarding school. But it seems like Cloud wants something more then just friendship.... And Vincent will get the biggest surprise in the world when an old friend pays him a visit. YaoiLemon in later chapters. Cloud X Vi
1. What dose he mean?

AN: This is my second FanFic, and first FFVII Fic so please have mercy on me. .

I've been working on this for awhile now and I hope some of you will like it.

Please give me reviews, good or bad.

And yes, there will be Yaoi/Lemon in later chapters. Just so you know.

Now you can decide if you want to run or stay. (Please stay!)

Vincent: Wait a second! I never agreed on doing any sex scenes!

StraySky: You didn't have to, Cloud agreed for you.

Vincent: CLOUD!

Cloud: What? You don't want to?

Vincent: Damn right I don't want to!

StraySky: To bad for you Vinnie, I have already started to plan for the sweet stuff. drifting away in thoughts with a stupid smile

Cloud: Do she always have to look so…….dumb when she's doing that? gets hit in the head with a chair

Vincent:………….

StraySky: I don't look stupid! storms out

Vincent: Drama queen…….

Cloud X Vincent

**Accidentally in love**

The blond boy awoke at the sound of the alarm clocks raging screams. He reached out a hand

to turn it off but could not seem to locate the machine. With a growling noise he opened

his eyes to see where the hell the damn thing where. What met his sight was a slender

boy all dressed in black and with just as black hair. A par of garnet red eyes stared

down at him. The black figure held in his hands the alarm clock. When he saw that the blond

boys eyes was opened he pushed the bottom on the clock and it went silent.

"Vincent don't do that! I hate having to hear more then necessary from that hell machine."

"I know." The other boy spoke. "You need to get up now or we'll be late, AGAIN!" He put

down the clock with little more power then needed just to make sure the blond would get the hint.

"I overslept again?" He said as he sat up in his bed rubbing his eyes.

"Yes." Vincent went over to a pile of clothes lying on the floor. He bent down and started

to seek for clean clothes for his friend. Finally he found a pair of jeans with holes on the

knees that didn't look to dirty. His next goal was to find a clean shirt. He found a black

long sleeved shirt with a pair of white and light blue wings on the back. The wings were

put so that they would sit on the shoulder blades when the shirt was worn.

Vincent walked up to the bed and tossed the cloths at the still not fully awoken boy. The

cloths landed at his feet.

"Oh, thanks." He pushed his bed cover off and stood up reaching for his pants.

The other boy turned away with a light blush playing on his cheeks by seeing his friend

in only boxers. He fixed his eyes on the floor in the opposite direction from the blond

waiting patiently.

Lucky for Vincent the spike haired boy didn't noticed. He was now fully dressed searching

on his night table after all his rings and earrings. He already had his bracelets on since

he never took them off.

Vincent who now figured that it should be safe to look up from the floor turned to his

roommate.

"Cloud! Come on now!"

"I don't understand why we should stress to get in time anyway, I mean none of us like

geography. Being late only means we'll be tormented less." He had now found what he was

looking for and was busy putting all things on.

"Just cause we don't like the class dose not mean we should be late."

Cloud wined as he reached for his shoulder bag and swung it over his head.

"Ehhh…...Cloud?"

"Um, what?"

"Books would be a good idea."

"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot." He turned and started searching the room for the books.

"What do you mean "almost"! You did forget! Again!" Vincent sighted. Cloud had a

skill for forgetting his school books...and a lot of other stuff. Vincent picked up his

cell phone to look at the time.

"Oh great! We're 15 min late."

"15min?" The blond said and stopped his hunt for books.

"Yes, but we can still catch most of class if we run."

"No."

"No?" Vincent tipped his head a little and black bangs fell over half his right eye and he

frowned.

"Awww, you're so cute when you make that face." Cloud said with a little laugh. Half teasing,

half serious. Vincent slightly blushed for the second time this morning. Cloud continued;

"I think we should skip class, all other classes today as well."

"What? No, Cloud, we can't." Making a serious face to put more power into his words.

"Why not? We both have good grades. And we deserve, no, we NEED a little time off."

He walked over the room and grabbed Vincent's side bag and opened it and got ride of all books related to school.

"I don't know about this Cloud..." His face telling the blond that he wasn't sure about this

at all.

"Oh come on! You can be stiff and boring when you're an old man." He gave the bag back to the red eyed boy, the bag now almost empty and much lighter.

"Let's go to the park in the city. I want to take some photos of the blooming cheery trees." He went over to the dresser and pulled out a drawer and picked up his camera and 4 rolls of film. Cloud was a great photographer. He really had an eye for what would make a stunning photo.

"Okay, we'll go. But I'm NOT posing for you again." He remembered last time they had been in the park and Cloud would absolutely have him to do all sorts of strange poses.

"Don't be like that. The photo of you on your keens pretending to pray under that big tree

even got me a price." He put his camera in his bag and went over to Vincent. He put one arm

over his shoulder leading him out of the room.

"Don't worry so much, you don't have to pose, I'll just take photos of you anyway." He gave a big smile and laughed at his friends face that gave a look of disliking to the idea.

They walked out of their room and Vincent locked the door behind them. Walking down the hall they suddenly heard someone call for them. They turned around and Rufus stood there.

This did not make Cloud happy. He couldn't stand the way Rufus always put his hand on Vincent's shoulder and smiled like he had some hidden thought. He got the feeling that he wanted to chop Rufus hand off and jump on it. And things were no different this time. Rufus put his hand on Vincent's shoulder and gave that vicious smile.

"Shouldn't you two be in class now?" He asked, not removing his hand as to make sure Vincent wouldn't move away from him.

"Ehh...Yes..Ummm we probably should..." Vincent tried to get out.

"We were planning on taking the day off today. Any problems with that?" Cloud spoke in a arrogant tone. "And we must go now if we're going to catch the bus." He grabbed Vincent by the arm and started to pull him away from Rufus.

"Oh, bye Rufus….." Was all Vincent had time to say before he got dragged away by Cloud.

"I hope you have a pleasant day." Rufus said and stayed and watched them disappear around a corner.

"Cloud you can stop pulling my arm now!" Vincent didn't want to admit it put Cloud's grip on his arm was pretty hard and it hurt.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" The blond let go of the arm and was a bit ashamed ha had squished so hard.

"Why are you always so short against Rufus?" Vincent asked as he rubbed his wrist slightly

as they walked out of the building heading to the bus stop.

"I get a bad feeling around that guy, it's like he's up to something." The blond said trying to

look like the subject didn't bother him.

"I think he seems like a good person." Vincent said as he reached for his bag picking up a red

ribbon. While gathering his long hair to make it in to a loose ponytail Cloud Suddenly stopped and turned to him. Bringing up his hands to Vincent's hair to pull out two bangs that fell on either side of the shorter boys face.

"Do you think he's pretty?" A thin voice said.

Vincent's eyes became large and his mouth slightly opened in shock as a clear red tone took place upon his otherwise pale face.

"W..what do you mean?" He blinked two times to make sure this really was happening. And it was happening.

Cloud moved closer to the raven boy and looked straight into his garnet eyes with his piercing blue ones.

"Do you think he's pretty?" His voice serious and with a straight face. He was close now, their nooses almost touching. Vincent's cheeks turned to the brightest color of red.

_What dose he mean? If I find Rufus pretty? Well yeah, sort of, I guess. But why is Cloud asking me this?_

The thoughts in Vincent's head spun around.

"Umm, I, I don't...know..." He stuttered like crazy, not knowing what to say or do. "Why are you asking me this?" He finally got out. Then Cloud took his hand and kissed it lightly.

Now it wasn't just Vincent's cheeks that were red, but his whole face.

Cloud looked up from the pale hand and smiled.

"Just asking." Vincent could tell from the smile that Cloud was amused by the consequences of his actions; Vincent's face was practical shining of the red color.

"Whoops, the bus is going to be here in like 3 minutes. We better make haste.

For the second time today he grabbed his friend by the wrist and almost ran, with Vincent stumbling after trying to catch up to the speed.

Vincent was confused, and a little annoyed that Cloud hadn't even explained why he had asked such a strange question.

Strange...okay, maybe it wasn't the strangest question Cloud had asked. But still! Vincent

got annoyed with himself for not being able to get a hold of his mind. Nothing new that either.

They reached the bus stop just in time to jump on the almost empty bus. Cloud got on first and he walked to the very end of the bus before deciding where they should sit. Vincent followed him, not caring where they sat. He still felt that it was a bad idea to skip school. He was awoken from his thoughts by a bright flashing light. He sighted.

"Cloud…." But even with a warning tone Vincent's hint didn't seem to bother the blond who

fired of another photo.

"You should be proud Vincent." He just said with a small smile playing in the corner of his lips.

"And why is that?"

"I consider you beautiful enough to be my model." And in less then a second Vincent's cheeks was bright red once again. Cloud only laughed. He had known exactly what his words would have for affect on the black haired boy.

Vincent turned his head and looked outside the window on the other side of the bus,

a pathetic attempt to hide the redness on his face. Then he felt Cloud's head on his shoulder.

He turned and watched as the other one made it as comfortable for himself as possible.

"Wake me when we get there."

It never stopped surprising Vincent how fast the blue eyed boy could fall asleep.

It would take about an hour to get to the city and after 20 minutes Vincent felt a little bored. He looked down at the sleeping figure at his side. He knew he shouldn't, but Cloud looked so cute sleeping.

He lifted his hand brought it to Clouds spiky hair. Playing with a wisp of hair he continued to

examine the sleeping boy's feature. To Vincent Cloud was the most caring person he knew, but towards others Cloud was different. He had once told him that he didn't like people, he said they always had some ulterior motive. He only had a few exceptions.

Vincent was one of these exceptions. They had been room mates now for little more then a year. At first Cloud had almost not spoken a word to him. But as time had past, he had opened up more and more. Vincent was happy about this since ha was tired of silence.

His father was a very strict man with his own view one child raising. He had often looked Vincent up in small rooms and closets. Telling him it was his own fault for being so fragile and for looking so much as his dead mother. She had died giving birth to him. He only had one photo of her that one of the maids had managed to save. His father had burnt all other photos.

In the photo his mother is wearing a thin black dress with lace at the bottom and at the sleeves. She's smiling and his father is standing behind her with his hands on her shoulders. He's smiling too. He looks happy and proud. He has a look in his eyes that Vincent never seen in life. But he believes it's the way eyes with love looks.

The maid who gave him the photo told him that his father had loved his mother so much that whenever they were separated his father would always sit and look at a photo of her that he kept in his medallion.

But his wife's death had almost killed him and now he blamed Vincent for her death. Some people think that it would have been better if he had died. Vincent was woken from his thoughts by the monotonic voice of the bus driver:

"Last stop Nibelheim City."

"Cloud were there now." He made some shaking motions with his shoulder in a attempt to wake the spiky haired boy from his sleep.

"Um, what?...zzzzzzz" It didn't seem like Cloud wanted to wake up. Cause he nuzzled closer

to Vincent's shoulder.

"Wake up!" Now Vincent shook his friend by the shoulders.

"What, what! I'm awake...sort of." Cloud rubbed his eyes so his bracelets made clinging sounds by the movement.

The speaker repeated the monotonic massage.

Vincent stood up and was soon followed by Cloud. They got of the bus and began to make their way to the park. Then Cloud remembered something.

"Hey Vincent, we haven't had breakfast yet." Cloud could feel his stomach rumbling, he was

hungry.

"We could stop by the bakery and get something there." Vincent suggested.

"Sounds good to me. Let's hurry there or I'll might just eat you." Vincent just sighted.

After getting some new baked bread they stopped at a juice machine to get drinks. Now they could finally be heeding to the park. Once getting there they decided to sit down and eat their food under a big blood maple tree in the outskirts of the park. They always used to sit under that tree. Cloud seemed for some reason, unknown to Vincent, drawn to the tree with its big bushy foliage and the deep red color of the pointy leafs. They sat leaning against the trunk enjoying the sound of the wind plying in the in the branches, calmly rocking the grand tree. It didn't take long for Cloud to finish his breakfast; he had eaten half on the way to the park. And was now busy examining one of the blood red leafs. Vincent eat some of his bread then put it aside and opened his juice.

Cloud then took the leaf he was holding up next to Vincent's face, in level with his eyes.

"You know, your eyes are almost as red as these leafs. You can give the saying 'seeing red' a whole new meaning." He giggled at his last remark. Vincent however didn't seem to find it quite as amusing.

"Ha ha, very funny." He said in a sarcastic voice. Cloud just smiled wider and attached the big leaf in Vincent's hair. Then a idea hit him.

"You know what would look great on you?" Cloud's eyes glittering to the great idea.

"No..." Vincent had suspicion all over his face. The look Cloud had could only mean he was up to something.

"You should get high lights, red ones."

"WHAT! No! Absolutely not." Oh yes, he has been right, Cloud was up to something.

"Oh come on! You'll get red ones and all get...blue! Then we'll both have high lights in the color of our eyes."

"This is just another one of your crazy ideas, like that time we got our ears pierced. And I can still not understand how you convinced me in to doing it."

"Yeah? But how great dose they not look on us?"

Vincent stayed silent, not knowing what to replay. He wasn't to sure.

"Please Vincent, don't you trust my taste?" The black haired boy sighed. He knew Cloud had already won. A comfort was at least that Cloud did have good taste.

"Okay then..." Vincent gave in and swallowed his defeat.

"Yeeeeyyy!" Cloud got so happy he threw himself around his friends neck. Vincent, who wasn't prepped for the attack, fell to his side landing flat on his back, with Cloud on top of him.

Cloud had never suspected that Vincent would fall over. Their faces was so close they could taste the others breath. And of course Vincent's face turned to the reddest color today. The whole thing only lasted for a few seconds, but to Vincent it felt much longer.

"Oh, I sorry I didn't mean to blow you over." Cloud stated as he slowly got up. Vincent sat up

mumbling something about it being okay. Cloud smirked. Vincent's red face was like an invitation to tease the boy some more.

"Why dose your face always go red? Ahh! Could it be that my little Vincent finds me attractive?"

If Vincent's face could have gone redder, it would have. Cloud leaned closer to him knowing this would cause the other to shudder.

"W, w, would you s, stop this please?"

"Are you embarrassed by the question I asked you? You still haven't answered the one I asked you before, if you think Rufus it pretty."

"I, I did to!"

"Uhu, you said you didn't know..."

Vincent swallowed hard. Cloud leaned back and laughed for a moment before asking:

"Should we go to a hair saloon then?"

Vincent just nodded, glad to be out of the whole questioning situation.

During the whole hair treatment Vincent could not stop thinking about Cloud's behavior. It was not unusual that he sometimes leaned closer, but the kiss on his hand and the questions, that was new.

_What is Cloud trying to pull off? Is he hitting on me? No, he can't be. Or? Maybe I have done something to lead him on? But I can't recall doing anything of that kind_.

Vincent glanced at Cloud, who where seated next to him in one of the chairs. Looking at Cloud and at the same time thinking about the hand kiss were shown to be a bad combination. Red face again.

Vincent looked away from Cloud silently cursing himself for always blushing, especially around Cloud.

1 ½ hour later they were all done. Vincent's ruby red high lights fell down on each side if his face, framing it. Cloud's emerald blue ones were spread out wild in his hair, fallowing his spikes that strived to the sky.

Cloud was happy; he loved to upgrade his looks. And he had been right, Vincent was, if even possible, even more adorable. The blond never got tiered of looking at the red eyed boy. He knew he shouldn't since they both are boys and roommates, but come on! Anyone who had meet Vincent had to admit that he was a classic beauty. The kind of beauty not even time and ageing could change, no Vincent would surly stay beautiful through out his whole life.

Vincent then noticed that Cloud was staring at him.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No, I just like looking at you."

And the blushing was back. Vincent turned his face away and looked down at the pavement.

"I wish you would stop saying things like that."

"Why?"

"It...it makes me feel...weird." Oh god! Why had he said that? Now Cloud would just get curious and the situation would get even more embarrassing.

"Weird?" Oh no! Cloud got that grin upon his face!

"What kind of weird?" He grabbed Vincent's arms and pulled him close and whispered in his ear:

"The kind of weird that makes your heart speed up and you'll feel all warm inside and your knees threaten to give up? Or the kind of wired that makes you breath faster and a longing to give in to your urges is born? Witch one is it...Vinnie?"

_VINNIE! What the... Did he just give me a nickname? And what is he implying? That I'm in love or turned on by him? No, I can't be! Or am I? No, no, no! AHHH! He's messing with my mind again!_

Before withdrawing from the confused boy Cloud placed a light peek on his cheek. Vincent just stood there with big eyes not knowing if he was dreaming or not. He watched the blond as he begun to walk again.

"Let me know when you got an answer." He simply said. Like it had been the most natural question in the world. Vincent just stood there, looking kind of lost.

"Are you coming? Or don't you want to go to the park again?"

Vincent fallowed him, puzzled over Cloud's actions and words.


	2. POV

**Cloud's POV**

I didn't mean to fall in love, it just happened. He brought me out from my own mind and made me feel alive again. I don't know if he gets my signals, he's pretty naive, or if he do get them and denies them. I want to be close to him so bad. But I don't dare to do anything to rush, in case I would scare him away. I'm in love, I know I am. I love everything about him, his garnet eyes, his raven hair, that slim body of his and the way he always blushes. I guess you could say I'm madly in love. Cause every time I see him I just want to push him to the floor, kiss him breathless, rip his cloths off and take him to heaven.

I must be the jealous type because every time someone gets close to him or touches him I just

want to cut their heads off. Like Rufus's head. He scared me in some way. I know he's up to

something. And whatever it is, it includes Vincent. That's what worries me. Vincent trusts

people to easily in my opinion. Someone will try to take advantage of that, if not Rufus now,

then someone else later. I have to protect him from the world; I have to protect him from himself.

I guess you could say I'm getting a little obsessed with Vincent. It's just that I love him

so much that I can't see my life without him. But I would never do anything to hurt him.

I'm not that kind of person, no matter how obsessed I may be with him.

I must be pretty selfish too for wanting him all to myself. But it's like I said; he makes me feel

alive. And I know I can't go back to what I was before, no I absolutely can't, I won't. Not as long I have Vincent by my side, friend or lover.

**Vincent's POV**

His actions puzzles me. I don't know how to respond. I must admit that I'm a bit afraid. He brings out all these strange emotions in me. I've only had them once before, 10 years ago when I was 7.

I was in love with a girl who lived next door to where I lived for awhile as a child. Every time

I saw her I used to get all theses butterflies in my stomach. I felt slightly dizzy whenever she

spoke to me. And once when we had been plying till the dark came she suddenly got afraid and took my hand and asked me to walk her home. I must admit this made me proud. That someone asked for my protection. People otherwise see me as fragile and weak, but not she. When I think about it it still warms my heart. I spent a lot of time with her, almost every day. And I never admitted my feelings towards her.

Then the day came, that awful day. It was the day my father decided that we where to move. I swore to myself that I would tell her my feelings on the day of the move. 10 minutes before we were to leave I went over to her house and knocked on the door. Their housekeeper opened and smiled at me. I didn't smile back, I was to nervous. I asked for her and the women looked sad and said:

"I sorry Vincent, she had to go with her mother this morning to visit her grandmother."

As she spoke theses words it felt like my world fell apart. She would never know that I loved

her. I have never seen her since. I still dream about that evening thou. The evening she took my hand in the dark. Her name is Tifa.

I know I'm not in love with her anymore, but there is just something about ones first love.

I've been afraid to fall in love after that. I guess that's why Cloud confuses me. I don't

want to be in love but he makes it really hard for me to fight against my emotions.

Maybe I should just give in.

Maybe I'm just imagining it all.

I guess time will have to show me.

**Tifa's POV**

Do you know what's beautiful?

Life.

I miss being alive.

Yes, I'm dead. I died two months ago in a traffic accident. I should be resting peacefully in my grave right now, but unfortunely, I can't. Something is keeping

me from passing over to the other side. A promise I made long ago to myself.

You see, my childhood was a mess. My parents hated each other, and me. They had a child

in an attempt to save their marriage. The only one who ever loved me was Vincent. He used

to sing to me when I cried to ease my pain. He took care of me and he was the only one who could make me smile for real.

I never could understand how he could be so strong with a father like his. I hated that old

man. But Vincent always told me it wasn't his fault, that he suffered from a broken heart

from the loss of his mother. But I wasn't as forgiving as Vincent. I didn't think he had the

right to lock Vincent up and that I told to him one day at his house. It was the last time I were in Vincent's home. His father had just looked at me with cold, dark eyes then turned his back on me and left. I didn't want to see him again after that, that look had scared the living day light out of me.

That old man never liked having me around anyway. He said I gave Vincent "ideas". I never understood what he meant with that. But he's not important, Vincent on the other hand is.

He doesn't know I'm dead now. We haven't seen each other for 10 years.

You see he moved away the same day my mother packed our things and said we were going to live with my grandmother for a couple of days. But thus days turned into weeks, then months.

Then one day my mother committed suicide. My father however didn't want me back so I stayed and lived with my grandmother. She was a cold woman how didn't like children very much, but she was never ever mean to me, not even once. She treated me better then my parents ever had.

I loved living with her. She had a big house and no one ever yelled at me here.

I went to school, made friends and I can honestly say that I was happy till my dying day.

But like I said, I made a promise to myself, that I would see Vincent again.

To be able to thank him for his support and comfort. And since I can't do it alive I'll

have to do it dead. He doesn't know I'm watching him, trying to figure out what to say to him.

I can tell he's afraid to admit that he's in love with the blond haired boy. Maybe it's time

I stepped out and helped him. Give him a little push in the right direction so to speak.

I think that's just what I will do. Cause I can feel that I won't get much rest until I know that he's happy and save.


	3. Breaking Point

AN: I'm sorry it took so long for me to update but I've been working all summer and now I have started a

university.

But any ways, here is chapter 3. And it got Lime in it! -big grin-

I hope I have less spelling errors in this chapter.

And thanks for your reviews, they warm my heart. -smile-

**Breaking Point**

Vincent was standing next to a lake, surrounded by a big forest. The moon reflected him in the water surfers.

It was night and he could hear an owl from somewhere deeper in the woods. He recognized this place.

He had played here as a child. He looked around to see if he could find anyone. But he was alone.

_This is the place, the place where Tifa and I used to play. Where she took my hand. But why am I here?_

Then suddenly he could hear a voice calling. Weak at first, but it grow stronger by the second.

He looked around in confusion, trying locate where the sound came from. But it was easier said

then done. The sound voice came from everywhere. And it was calling his name. He then froze.

_This voice...I know this voice...it's Tifa's voice!_

"Tifa! I'm here! Where are you! TIFA!" He shouted out to the darkness.

He then felt a pair of hands on his shoulders, shaking him. Then he could hear another voice calling

his name... it sounded like Cloud!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Vincent! Wake up!"

With a gasp Vincent opened his eyes.

"You're having a bad dream."

"A dream..." Vincent covered his face in his hands.

"Yes. You where calling for someone named Tifa." Cloud sat on the bedside.

"Tifa..."

"Vincent..."

"Yes?" He looked up from his hands and saw Cloud looking away with a sad face.

"Who's Tifa?" Cloud swallowed.

_What's wrong with me! Here he's having a nightmare and I'm getting jealous of someone who he's_

_calling for in a dream! Get a hold yourself Cloud!_

"Tifa is a girl I lived next door to as a child. We used to play together. I haven't

seen her in 10 years. She was calling for me. But I couldn't find her."

"It was just a dream, I'm sure it doesn't mean anything."

"But what if it do?"

"Maybe you should contact her?"

"Yeah. Maybe..." Vincent sunk down in his bed. Cloud watched him. Then out of the blue he said:

"I love you." Suddenly Vincent was clear waken and sat up in shock by his friends confession.

"Cloud..."

"I had to tell you. I can't bear it any longer. I love you." Cloud looked straight at him.

"I don't know what to say..."

"You don't have to say anything." Cloud grabbed Vincent by the shoulders and kissed him.

Vincent was paralyzed, he couldn't move. Couldn't push him away, did he even want to push him away?

Cloud finished the kiss but still held Vincent close. Looking into his eyes.

"I sorry..." He whispered. Vincent doesn't say anything. His face was red and he could feel Cloud's

hands on his bear shoulders. Cloud slide his hands down Vincent's arms till he reached his hands

and took them in his.

"I can't live without you Vincent."

_What should I do? What should I say? He kissed me...and it felt good...NO! This isn't happening!_

"Are you making fun of me?" Cloud looked stund.

"Of course I'm not. I would never make fun of something like this."

"Why would you love me?"

"How could I not love you? You're the only one I've ever cared about." Cloud took him in his arms and hugged him.

"This is unreal..."

"No, this is as real as it gets." He thighed his hold around Vincent.

They sat like that for a while. The only sound in the room except for their own breaths was the ticking

from a clock. Cloud breathed in the smell of Vincent's shampoo, it smelled like roses and vanilla.

He berid his face in the neck of the dark haired boy and began placing small kisses on the neck and shoulder.

Vincent froze, paralyzed. His breath speeded up, both from the sensation from the kisses, but also

from panic and fear he could feel creeping up in him. He felt Cloud's hands traveling up and down his back,

gently caressing the naked skin. Cloud pushed Vincent down on the bed. Now lying on top his kisses went from the neck to

the lying boys collarbones. His hands feeling Vincents ribs under the thin skin. Vincents own hands only shacked, his hole

body shock.

"Cloud...stop...please stop..." He plead.

Using every bit of self control he had he stopped. Lying with his head on Vincents chest he didn't move an inch.

Vincent could feel how something wet ran down the side of hi body.

"Cloud...are you crying?" He couldn't hide the tone of surprise he had in his voice, this was the first time he had ever seen Cloud cry.

No answer. But more warm tears kept running. It suddenly struck Vincent that it would not be odd at all if Cloud cried.

He had, for only a couple of minuets ago confessed his love for his best friend.

_If it had been me, I surly would have cried too. This must have been so hard for him to do._

Now tears was leaking from Vincent's eyes as well. He heard a small sob

coming from Cloud. And by pure instinct he warped his arms around the other boys back. Cloud buried his face in

Vincents chest and began to cry more. Vincent remembered how Tifa used to lay in his lap and cry. He always used to sing to her.

And it must have been the memories och the dream that made him start to hum now as well. He hummed on an old song he hadn't herd

in years. Clouds sobs grew smaller and soon his breathing was even and peaceful, he had fallen asleep.

Vincent kept humming as he reached out with on hand to search for his cover. His hand found it and he pulled it over

them both. He pulled his fingers through Clouds spikey hair and whispered:

"We'll talk tomorrow..." Then he could fell how his eyelids grow heavier and soon he followed Cloud in sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tifas POV**

I hope I didn't freak Vincent out to much by making him dream that dream. That's one benefits with being dead, you can

go into peoples minds when they are sleeping. And I got some outcomes; he was reminded of me and finally

something happened between him and the blond, a breaking point. Okay so I can admit that it didn't go so well

as I had hopped for. But at least the blond admitted the way he feels. Now I just have to make Vincent understand

that he do feel the same way.

I have been thinking about the blond. He is hiding something. I don't know what, but I have a feeling that it's something

severe. But then again we all have our skeletons in our closet. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. But it feels like he's

afraid of something, like he were being hunted and have to be one step ahead all the time. I might find out more

if I were to go into his dreams and snoop around a bit. But that wouldn't be very nice of me. I'll do it as a last solution

if my suspicions gets worse.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. A morning to remember

AN: I finally got some time off from my studies to update my fanfic.

There's a new character appearing in this chapter. One of my favorites. But then again I only put characters I like in my fanfic.

I'm sure you'll recognize him. He's tall and HOT! XD

Anyway, enjoy. :)

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**A morning to remember**

Vincent was the first of the two to wake up. He looked down on his chest where Cloud was still sleeping. Then he remembered last night.

The strange dream about Tifa and how Cloud had confessed his love for him. He felt sorry for Cloud. It had

taken a lot of courage to do a thing like that.

_Poor Cloud...he even cried last night._

He felt Clouds warm breath against his skin. Vincent sat leaning against the bed frame with a pillow

behind his back. The blond angel was resting on his bear chest. Vincent had his arms warped around

Cloud. They had been in that position all night. Vincents legs felt numb but he didn't want to

move incase he would wake Cloud. He looked out the window. It was early Saturday morning and the sun had

just began to rise among the cloud cowered sky. The fog lay thick over the near by fields this autumn morning. He saw the

beginning of the massive forest that laid a few hundred meters from the school. The forest

was off limit for students since a student had drowned in the swamp 6 years ago. One would think the wood

should look dark and threatening considering it's past, but it looked like any other forest.

Except it had a vail of mystery over it, like it was hiding something. But nothing more. Tow birds

flew by the window. It was all so... peaceful.

_How I wish time would stop_

It must have been the morning mist that made Vincent realize that he felt safe. Or could it be

cause Clouds strong arms held him in a steady grip?

_Maybe...I am in love... If I am in love... I'm glad it's Cloud._

Suddenly he felt warm all over. A slight blush spread over his face. He had decided. He would give

love a chance. Maybe it would turn out better this time. He imagined a life together with Cloud

and it made an embarrassed smile play over his lips. He knew that his fantasy and reality

wouldn't be the same. For instants, what would their families say? Family... Cloud had never

ever even uttered a single word about his family. Did he have one? Maybe he was an orphan?

Vincent gazed down at Could and whispered:

"What are you hiding my beautiful angel?"

He got an urge to let Cloud know that he could talk to him, entrust him anything. In the strong

moment of the overwhelming feelings for Cloud he leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead.

The light movement made Cloud open his eyes and when he looked up their eyes meet.

The sound of raindrops hitting the window, as it began to rain broke the silence. Vincent

didn't know what to do. He knew what he wanted to say, but how?

Cloud withdrawd from Vincent. Not been wakened enough to catch the kiss he was now

convinced he had made a fool out of himself last night. And that Vincent only had held him in

his arms all night out of pity for him. He got up from the bed and as he took the first step

towards the door he spoke:

"Forgive me..."

Vincent felt panic raise in him as Cloud made his way through the room.

NO! Don't go!

In desperation to gain more time to form the right words he rushed out off his bed and hugged

Cloud form behind, making him stop going. Vincent squished his eyes shut hard, thighed his

hold around Cloud and burst out:

"I, I love you!"

There, now it was out. Vincent could feel how his whole face heated. Cloud broke Vincents

hold with his hands and turned around. Holding the raven boys hands in his. A small

smile broke from the blonds face.

"I love you too."

Vincent couldn't take it, he just wanted Cloud to hold him. He throw himself into the

blonds embrace. Just standing their being held and listening to the sound of the rain

was all Vincent wanted to do. He never wanted to move away and he never wanted the rain to

stop. It was one of the best moments in his life and he wanted Clouds touch to burn into

his skin.

Nothing could describe how Cloud felt right now. The second after Vincent had said "I love you!"

it had felt like all his agony and embarrassment had vanished.

_Oh mi lord, I must be dreaming. Can it really be that I got him? Is he really mine? I've never_

_felt this warm before. But will he still want me if he finds out about my past? How should I tell_

_him?_

A million things flew around in Clouds head. He wanted to tell Vincent everything. But not just yet.

He believed there was a chance the raven boy would think bad of him and not wanting to know him anymore

if the truth came out. No, for now the best thing would be to not say anything he decided.

"Vincent?"

"Mmmm?"

"It's still very early in the morning. What do you say we go back to bed and sleep some more?"

Vincent smiled.

"I'd like that. I'd like that very much."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tifa's POV

Yes! Finally some progress. Now all I have to do is wait a while and see how it turns out

and then when the right moment appears reveal myself before Vincent. Soon I'll have my

peace. Ahhhh.

I'm starting to lighten up a bit now. But I'm still suspicious of the blond's past thou.

What could it be that he's so afraid to let other people know?

And I have this strange feeling that something is on its way here...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The car slowed down and came to a stop at the schools parking lot. It was still early in the morning and a light summer rain fell from the sky.

The man in the car reached over to the passenger seat and opened a briefcase. From it he took out some papers and read trough them.

To his satisfaction they were in order just as he had left them. He put them back into the bag. He took a packet of cigarettes out from

his pocket. Selected one and light it with a silver lighter with a big, ornate, elegant S graved on it. He drew a deep drag and let it roll around

in his lungs before letting it out. A thick strand of long, silver hair fell down on the front of his shoulder. He ignored it and just sat there watching the

school building.

_It won't be long now before we see each other again...Cloud._

The cigarette had come to its end and he put it out in the cars ash cup. He glanced at the cars digital clock and it showed 06:07. He knew it

still was to early to walk into the building, especially since it was Saturday. No, he had to wait until the headmaster was available so he could

talk to him. The silver haired man decided that would drive into the nearby city and get some coffee. He turned the car keys and looked up at one

of the windows in the school building.

"Soon Cloud, soon." The tone of the voice was low and deep, almost as at whisper or a silent promise.

The car backed a few meters, turned and drove away. The only thing left was the tire marks on the gravel as the car left the parking lot and reach

a small road the led away from the school.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Guessed who the mysterie man is?

I promies it will be plenty of him in the next chapter. And what will he do to our little Cloud? -big evil grin-

Cloud: What the hell are you planing!?

StrySky: Nothing...Muhahah!

Vincent: She's sick...

StraySky: No I'm NOT! I just have a bit of a twisted imagination when it comes to cute boys being violated by other cute boys. -drool-

Cloud: Vincent, I'm scared...

StraySky: You should be. Be very afraid! Muhaha!

Vincent: She's mad...-sigh-


End file.
